


Stained (billdip)

by Randomnessjilly



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomnessjilly/pseuds/Randomnessjilly





	Stained (billdip)

It finally happened, Bill’s worst nightmare. Dipper was dead. No one knew about it but him, he even claimed to be the one that was going to kill him. Of course it didn’t happen that way. Now he was here holding him, in the shadow of the moon, his head repeating the scene over and over again, his tears silently slipping down. He couldn’t get the sound out of his head. Slit, slice, tear. repeat. He couldn’t of stopped it if he wanted to, it was too powerful for even him the dream demon. It repeated once more.   
\---  
He went after the creature that has hurt his pine tree, his prey. It was supposed to be him who did the torture, not this low-level demon! He sped up, his human form, he got stuck into, burning at the flesh from his energy. He leveled in on the thing, seeing dipper in the palm of his hand struggling to get out. He went in and knocked dipper out of the claws of it’s gritty hands. He got closer to it, expecting for it to cringe away, put down the fight, he was not expecting what was coming before it happened he heard pine tree yell “ Bill it’s not what you think.” He stopped knowing to listen. He looked up at him expectantly, even though he hated him, he still respected him. Dipper got closer, his eyes widen in horror. He jumps and tackles bill to the ground, only to get flicked off, bill could only watch in horror as he listened to it’s breath. As he listened to it rip him open, as he listened to the screams of agony. He knew it got bored because it left him alone after that. Left him with the bloody remains. He slowly knelt beside him, brushing his hair out of the way, listening to his chest to see if he should waste his hope. He smiled in relief at the faint beat. He after moments heard him softly grone. He looked at dipper’s flickering eyes, and waited for him to respond. Dipper was slightly confused, but then saw the mess, he looked at bill for a moment “ I guess you finally got your wish” Bill looked at him shocked, and scowled down at the way he thought “There are two things wrong with that, one is I wasn’t the one to kill you, and two you're not dying yet, I’m going to get you to the next town over, and get you help, or i’ll bring them here, or.. or…” Dipper looked at him sadly, not knowing how to break to him what he already knew.   
\----  
Bill looked at the body he was holding. He noticed that the colour has already left his skin, he also noticed that the light has gone from his eyes, and his skin has grown cold. He sighed and held on tighter, not ready to let go yet, still disbelieving. He thought back to his weird request, and thought how he gave it so willingly.  
Dipper took the best approach, and to him that was not at all. He smiled up at Bill, knowing that this was the last he was going to see his human Dorito. Bill looked at him a little angry, not really at him but at the whole situation. He took his anger out on him though “Why did you do that?! don’t you know you’re a fool?! Don-” He was cut off by dipper, who just smiled sadly up at him as he said this “ No, you’re the fool, but we have no time to argue about that i’m afraid, so for now, can you push away your stupid pride and hold me as a last request?!” Bill was surprised by his outburst, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock. He finally decided to just nod silently and do as he said. He felt dipper’s tears on his coat, but he didn’t mind. He started to hum a tune he knew from the ancients that was also in some movie ( Pan’s labyrinth), it always made dipper relax on his most tense nights, and just like then it did the same. He Held him for about twenty minutes, without a word rocking him back and forth, he finally felt him go limp. He refused to look, down, fearing the worse.  
\----  
Bill finally calmed himself down enough to let go of him. He slowly got up from the one he found out, a little too late, that he had fallen in love with. He smiled sadly down at him, his blood on his hands and clothes, dripping, and stained. He walked away from him tears running down his eyes, knowing that this particular pine tree was going to stain his life.


End file.
